


baby kicks

by bakaheon



Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [3]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Other, jasontoddimagines, jasontoddoneshots, redhoodimagines, redhoodoneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: y/n is pregnant and starts to feel kicks.
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Reader X Jason Todd, Reader x Red Hood, Red Hood x reader - Relationship
Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707178
Kudos: 66





	baby kicks

falling for jason todd was one of the best things that ever happened to you. you never felt so special and loved ever in your life until he was part of it. he made you feel like someone worth dying ── killing for. he made you feel safe and as if you were the center of the universe. hell , he made you feel like you  _ were  _ his universe. 

everything from how gentle his calloused , large hands were whenever they came into contact with you from the difference in his usual raspy , sonorous voice that sounded so serene and tender whenever he spoke to you. you loved him no matter what he did in his past , you knew he was just someone who was in pain who needed someone to be there to tell him everything would be alright. you were that someone , there for him when he needed to stop hiding behind the mask he wore with rage. you were there when he could reveal how he truly felt and you helped him through it all. 

time passed and your love for one another grew stronger. you once had helped him with his past and before you knew it the two of you were focusing on your future. you both lived a good life and soon you got married. it was indeed the best day of your life and it wasn't long until you surprised him with great news that the two of you would be expecting a child. you remembered the large grin that plastered across his face , his eyes lit up with such joy.

“i’m going to be a father?” he questioned , enthusiasm evident in his voice.

you nodded with a smile , “yes , jay. you’re going to be a dad.”

he picked you up with his hands holding on to your waist and spun you around as you chuckle. he then kisses you and you place your hand on his cheek. “i love you.”

he rests his forehead against yours , “i love you even more.”

ever since , the both of you had been preparing for parenthood. you bought many books on how to deal with children and what to expect throughout your pregnancy and jason tried to handle getting all the practical things you needed for the baby.

you were already five months pregnant , laying on your couch and catching up on reading your book. jason’s adoptive brothers decided to visit you and jason , they stayed in the guestroom with jason explaining their business. you knew the life they all had , secret aliases to fight crime during the night. you gave them privacy until you felt something.

you place your hand on your stomach , feeling something lightly move. “jay !” you yell , hoping to gain his attention.

he rushes to you , “what’s wrong ? is everything alright ?” he asks worriedly and you smile at his reaction.

“yes everything is alright , sorry for worrying you.” you assure him before rubbing your plump belly. “the baby is kicking.” 

you notice as his other brothers come to your side , the two of them wave at you as the youngest just stared at your stomach. jason places his hand and feels the little kicks , they were like little miracles happening inside of you. he smiles softly , “they’re a strong one.”

“like their daddy.” you wink at him and he slowly shakes his head.

“would you like to feel them , damian ?” you ask the youngest and he shys away.

“are you sure , mrs. todd ?” he questions.

“you can call me y/n you don’t have to be so formal , and yes i am sure.” you gently grab his hand and place it on your stomach. his eyes expand.

“woah !” 

you chuckle softly at his reaction and look at the other two , “do you guys want to feel it ? you’re going to be their uncles after all.” 

the oldest grins and does it first , looking at jason. “yep , they’re gonna be like their dad for sure.”

jason rolls his eyes at his comment.

the other hesitantly places his hand and beams , “it’s so weird . . . but it’s so amazing.” he comments and you nod.

“it does feel weird.” you admit and rub your belly , jason places his hand back almost protectively. “but it also feels incredible.” 

“you’re excited , jason ?” dick asks and for a moment you wait for his reply , you knew how much being a father seemed to bring him happiness. for the first time he flashes a smile at dick and nods.

“more than ever.” 


End file.
